


desperation

by orphan_account



Series: dreaming a nightmare [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Getting Back Together, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Hatred, not sure with this one but better be sure, pretend feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A letter to you, Kuroo Tetsurou,It's been 2 years since we last saw each other, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't missed you after our break up. I miss you, Tetsurou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: dreaming a nightmare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this.

_A letter to you, Kuroo Tetsurou,_

_It's been 2 years since we last saw each other, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't missed you after our break up. I miss you, Tetsurou._

_Remember the day we first met each other? I was just chatting up with Kenma when you suddenly arrived because you were about to pick him up, but instead, you decided to flirt with me. Kenma was so pissed at you that he stomped your foot so hard and pulled you away from me. I had to contain my laughter when I saw you winked at me as you try to hide your pained expression. I have no intention of inflating your already huge ego so I didn't told you that I started having a crush on you that time. You were my first love._

_You brought me to Tokyo Tower for our first date. I am honestly surprised when you remembered that I haven't visited there yet. I only mentioned it once over text so I guessed that you'll just brush it off since it's not really note-worthy. I nearly cried when you held my hands because that was the first time that I felt so safe and loved. Such a nice feeling._

_I'm glad that my family accepted our relationship. Natsu was so fond of you that she doesn't want you to go home everytime we visit. To think that it took me 2 years of us being officially together before I finally had the guts to come out to my family and introduce you as my boyfriend. It was nerve-wracking feeling, enough for me to just take back all I said and run out of the house. But the moment they smiled at us - congratulated and gave us a warm welcome - I can't help but breakdown. I never knew that the feeling of acceptance would be this overwhelming, and I'm glad that you were by my side all those time._

_To think that it took Kenma 5 years before he told me **everything**. From how you do these things to reassure yourself that you can be happy without your parents. Is that why you don't want me to meet them? That's why you lied that your parents passed away years ago? To prove what? That you can be independent?_

_Did you even had feelings for me in the first place? Or those 5 years are just full of my delusions and belief that you're ~~inlove~~ with me?_

_I was so mad. I hated myself for letting that one person I trust the most in my whole life play with my feelings as if it's their property. I can't believe that I didn't picked up any signs that you had different motives hidden behind your advances._

_And I can't believe that I still forgave you after that. I accepted that I was just your plaything. Because you had me under your spell. And I despised myself for that._

_I know we broke off everything 2 years ago but I am here again, after realizing that I can't live without you. If you're watching this video, please come back. I'm sorry for all the things I did before. I promise I'll make it up to you._

_Please Tetsurou._

* * *

Kuroo smirked as the video ended, turning off his phone as he started fixing himself, getting ready to pick up Hinata.

_**'I knew it. You can't run away from me.'** _

**Author's Note:**

> i also don't know what happened at the last part. must be the anxiety worms who suddenly woke up while i'm writing this.


End file.
